Last Will and Testament: Frieza’s Confession
by Arzosah
Summary: One-shot. In the brutal world of Icejian politics death can come unexpectedly. Prior to Namek, Frieza had had Vegeta written into his will, and had never thought to revise it. Full summary inside. Please read and review.


Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z.

Full Summary: In the brutal world of Icejian politics death can come as silently as a drop of poison in your wine. They therefore find it prudent to always have their will drawn up, in case the unexpected happens. Prior to his defeat on Namek, Frieza had had Vegeta written into his will, and afterwards he had never even thought to revise it.

AN: This one is weird. It is really weird. I may even go as far as to say this is the weirdest thing I've ever written. Hope that's not too much of a put off. Enjoy.

**Last Will and Testament: Frieza's Confession**

My dearest Vegeta:

If you are receiving this, then by now it must be obvious that I am dead. If it was you who dealt the final blow, then I commend you; it must have been glorious. If not, oh well. I guess you can always transplant your hatred of me onto my killer.

But enough about the morbid realm of speculation, my main concern is events of the past. There is something I must confess, a little secret I need to get off my chest. Vegeta, I'm not sure you've realized this, but your planet's destruction was no accident: I did it. I'm sure you always suspected, but I'd rather you got the truth from me than from those rumors I've worked so hard to stifle (and probably didn't work at hard enough). Well, here's the truth, straight from the source.

If you hadn't already figured it out I'm sure your first reaction will be barely restrained anger. If you had known, then you will probably react with cold vindication at your suspicions being justified. And no matter how you react, I'm sure the next thing on your mind will be one simple question: why?

The answer isn't simple; I didn't eradicate all but three Saiyans just because I could. I would have been a fool for throwing away such a valuable resource. The answer isn't complicated either; it wasn't planed out well in advance like all the regular purges. But the answer is difficult, for me, because it requires a great concession on my part.

I did it because I was afraid. You have no idea how hard it was for me to write those words out for you, Vegeta, but they are the honest truth. I was afraid of the Saiyans, moreover I was afraid of the threat you could pose if your strength continued to grow unchecked, and you stood as a united front.

I can see you reacting any number of ways to this revelation. I can see you becoming smug; I can see you becoming enraged. I can even see you cursing your own shortsightedness and inability to realize this. I suppose it shouldn't matter to me how you take this news, since I will be dead by the time this message is given to you.

But enough about that; I already feel much better having gotten all that off my chest, even if no one else will know for years. Now I come to the next matter, the matter of my will, the distribution of my finances, and the disposal of my property.

Included with this message are two other items: one is a data check, the other is a small lock box and its corresponding key. No doubt you have already seen exactly how much money you have inherited from me. The sum is not arbitrary; it is equal to how much a planet of Vegetasei's size and climate would cost, plus slaves equal to the number of Saiyans killed. Think of it as repayment for damages done to you. Use it however you'd like.

Inside the lockbox are the shards of your father's amulet, which I will admit to destroying. There is another confession: your father didn't die on Vegetasei, he died by my hand, in his efforts to rescue you. It wasn't long after this that I came to the decision that I had to kill the rest while I still had a clean shot. And no, don't blame the king for your homeworld's destruction; the poor dope was just trying to please everybody, including you. I know he would have wanted you to remember him in a favorable light. Though I doubt you do, or can after so many years.

But the shards, I made sure to collect every piece. I'm not sure what prompted me to be so meticulous back then, but I was. I had thought about giving them to you for one of your birthdays, but in the end I decided this would be better. Like with the money, you can do with them what you'd like. Repair it, dispose of it, it doesn't matter to me.

I'm sure you are wondering why I've even bothered to include you in my will. The answer, though simple, is not one I'm sure you can take. In spite of all those bad impressions I've left you with, I do care about you. I've doted on you, paid extra special attention to you, gave you endless opportunities to advance through the ranks, though you never appreciated any of it. You accepted only what you needed and otherwise kept your distance. I suppose I did come on a little strong, approached you a little too young, and the whole thing left you scared. And I am willing to concede that the blame falls entirely on my shoulders. So no hard feelings.

Well, I'm afraid I have to bring this message to a close. If nothing else, it has been a pleasure working with you.

Deepest Regards,

Frieza.

XxXxX

Vegeta shut down the data pad and pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. Even after death, the Icejian bastard continued to give him headaches. This time he even felt like vomiting. But he refrained; this was a public spaceport after all, the terminal where he'd received this unusual package in the first place.

Composure regained, he glanced down at the data check and the open lockbox, its contents plainly displayed. He knew he'd keep the amulet; whether he ever repaired it would remain to be seen. The money on the other hand…

Picking up the data check and reexamining the numerical value displayed on it, Vegeta had half a mind to destroy it right there. As if money could undo everything Frieza had done to the Saiyans. Had done to him. Not even a sum so large could fix this.

But no, he wouldn't destroy it, even though his pride demanded he should he was still too much of a mercenary to throw away so much money. He'd squirrel it away somewhere, let it earn some interest, and maybe later he'd find a use for it. But not now; he had far more important things to think about now, more immediate goals. Like becoming a Super Saiyan. Yes. Right now that was more important than anything.

Closing the lockbox and gathering his newest belongings, the Saiyan Prince got up and headed for his ship. He had work to do.


End file.
